


A Somewhat Love Story

by orphan_account



Category: Men's Football RPF, Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Rare Pair, crack ship taken seriously, help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 21:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oh gosh, Im so nervous to post this, but imma do it anyways!! This literally is a crack ship taken way too seriously. Enjoy.
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Son Heung-Min
Kudos: 6





	A Somewhat Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh, Im so nervous to post this, but imma do it anyways!! This literally is a crack ship taken way too seriously. Enjoy.

7:54 am, In an office in London

Click, click, click The click of Dele’s keyboard was the only sound heard in the office. Eric was doing paperwork as always and Harry was in the bathroom crying because of his now ex-boyfriend, Ben.

Now that Dele notices, it was oddly quiet. Too quiet for a day like this. I mean, it’s Friday. Friday morning...weird. “Hey, where’s Son and Choi?” Dele finally asks.

“Went out to a meeting earlier today. They’ll probably be back soon.” Eric murmured and Dele nodded. 

“You had one job only and that was to take fucking notes! You really are dumb, huh? Jesus, you’re a fucktard.” Siwon enters the office, a sleep-deprived Heung-min right behind him. “Well, it wasn’t my fault, Choi! The woman wasn’t easy to talk to!” They kept rambling in Korean, making it difficult for everyone except them to understand. 

“Just shut up, both of you!” Eric yelled, making Siwon and Heung-min look at him. “Shut up and get to work. You have shit to do.” Siwon nodded and Sonny just kept murmuring while getting to work.

Harry exited the bathroom, face red and tear-stained, and sat next to Sonny in his desk. He looked so heart broken...he didn’t even look like himself. Ben walked in, having a look of remorse when he saw Harry. 

Harry started sobbing a bit again and Siwon rolled his eyes, just thinking: ‘This is just awkward...’

Siwon watched Sonny calm Harry down, giving him tissues to wipe his nose and tears. Sonny was basically a mom to everyone in the office, except him. Which he was kinda, a little bit jealous about...but not really. 

He and Sonny had been co-workers for about 9 years now. They started off as desk mates and ever since then, they hated one another. Although they both hated each other, they still got to know each other well. Siwon knew everything about Sonny and Sonny knew everything about Siwon.

Eric once said to them that they’d make a good looking couple and Sonny almost threw up. I mean, they would though, if you think about it. Recently, Dele, Harry, and Eric started a bet. Dele and Eric bet that Sonny and Siwon would end up together meanwhile Harry bet against that. 

“I just don’t think it’ll work. Haven’t you heard them argue? I can’t understand Korean but it sounds bloody intense.” Harry said, putting an emphasis on the word intense. “It doesn’t matter! Have you seen Kyle and John? They fight all the time but they eventually got together!” 

“Well yeah, but it’s different! Let’s just bet 30 pounds each.” Harry declared. “Alright, 30 each. The deal is done.” Dele agreed. 

Now back to the present: Sonny and Siwon were now exchanging death glares from across the room. Well, I mean, when aren’t they doing that? The death glares Sonny gave were cute and they were even cuter when he was sleepy. 

Goddamnit, Choi. He’s not cute, he’s not cute!! Siwon thought to himself while holding his computer mouse tightly. He shook the thought off and kept working.

Saturday afternoon, 12:33 pm

Dele 🤡 12:33 pm  
Sonny’s sick, wanna go with me to visit him?  
Siwon 12:33 pm  
...  
Dele 🤡 12:35 pm   
Alright coming to pick u up bruv xx 😘   
Siwon 12:36 pm  
Who tf said I'm going?   
Dele 🤡 12:38 pm  
Me. Now get ready, fam  
Siwon 12:47 pm   
🖕🏼  
Siwon wrapped a towel around his waist, walking to his closet to pick out a plain black shirt, underwear, and some sweatpants. He dries his hair, styling it a bit with some hair wax and puts on his glasses, looking at his reflection in the mirror. Wait, why is he doing this? To look good for Sonny? “Psh.” Siwon scoffed to himself. Maybe, maybe not. He looked at himself one last time before putting on his Nike shoes and picking up his wallet and phone. 

Dele 🤡 12:59 pm  
I’m here you dimpled troll

Siwon rolled his eyes, looking at the message and leaving his apartment to go to Dele’s car. “Nice to see you, Siwon. Looking pretty nice for not wanting to go.” Dele said, putting on his sunglasses. “Shut up and drive, Dele.” “Alright, damn, no need to be so rude.” 

They drove to Heungmin’s house, where he lived alone, which sounded a bit sad. Siwon opened the door with a key Sonny gave him just in case of an emergency. Dele and Siwon walked to the living room, where they saw Sonny wrapped up in blankets, watching Sponge-bob Squarepants. 

“Oh, hey guys,” Sonny said, sniffling a bit. His nose looked a bit red and he looked fucked up overall. “Aw, Sonny, you look all exhausted. Have you gotten any rest?” Sonny shook his head. “Then you really should. Did you also take some medicine?” “...no.” Siwon facepalmed. This little shit really can’t take care of himself. “Dele, go get him some medicine while I take him to sleep, he’s gonna die if he doesn’t sleep.” 

Dele glanced at Siwon, seeing some genuine worry on Siwon’s face. Dele nodded, grabbing his keys and leaving to the pharmacy. Once he left, Siwon picked up Sonny from his couch, taking him to his room. “You’re just like a baby, you can’t take care of yourself...” Siwon murmured, making Sonny bury his face in Siwon’s shoulder. “Sorry...” “Don’t say sorry. Just get some rest. “ Siwon said, tucking Sonny in his bed. “Siwon, why are you doing this? I thought you hated me...” “I don’t. Now sleep. We’ll talk later.” Heung-min looked at him before turning away and going to sleep. 

Siwon watched him for a little while and left, shutting the door quietly. When Siwon got to the living room, Dele was entering, putting a bag on the counter. “Is he asleep?” Dele asked, Siwon nodding. “You can leave. I’ll stay with him here.” “Really?” “Yeah. You can go.” “Alright, lover boy. Make sure to give him his medicine.” Dele said, leaving the house once again. 

While Heung-min was asleep, Siwon cleaned. He washed the dishes, cleaned the living room and kitchen and even did some laundry, surprised by the number of hoodies Sonny had. By the time he had finished, Sonny woke up. 

“Oh...hey. Where’s Dele?” “He left. I stayed to take care of you. Now, here’s your pill.” Siwon said, passing him some water and the pill. Sonny took it. “Done?” He nodded. “Now, are you hungry? Want anything?” “Can you make me some pancakes?” Sonny inquired, sitting down on one of the counter chairs. 

Siwon nodded, getting the pancake mix and eggs. He started preparing them, Sonny staring at Siwon. “How many do you want?” Siwon asked, making Sonny snap out of his trance. “Just two.” “Alright.” 

They stayed silent for a while, Sonny watching Siwon make the two pancakes. He set a plate in front of Sonny, the two pancakes drenched in syrup. “Thank you...” Sonny murmured quietly and started eating.

Siwon watched as Sonny basically stuffed his face, hair that was usually styled in a neat “comma” hairstyle, fell on his forehead. Aish, Sonny is so handsome...

Sonny looked at Siwon wide-eyed. Wait, did he say that out loud? Shit...

“Y-you think I’m handsome?” Sonny asked. “Yeah,” Siwon answered. “Really? I- I thought you hated me...” “I don’t! If I did, I wouldn’t be here! Damn, you’re dense.” Siwon explained, face flushing a bit red. 

“Oh,” Sonny mumbled, turning as red as a tomato. “Just...keep eating. You need more rest.” Siwon told him, cleaning up the pan and bowl he used to make the pancakes. Sonny did as he was told, and was going to clean his plate but Siwon just said he’ll wash it for him. 

Heung-min went back to his bed, Siwon going to tuck him in again. “Sleep well, Heung-min.” He said, close to leaving but Sonny grabbed his hand before he could. “Stay.” “Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to bother you while you rest.” Siwon said. “No, no. Stay.” Sonny patted the spot next to him on the bed. “Alright.” Siwon laid down next to Sonny, Sonny covering him with the duvet, scooting close to Siwon. Siwon unexpectedly wrapped his arms around Heung-min, pulling him close to his chest. 

Sonny smiled, and said, “Siwon, I think I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Siwon replied, both of them drifting off to sleep with a smile on their faces. 

Monday, 7:45 am, in the office  
“Where’s Sonny and Choi? Haven’t seen them since I got here.” Harry asked, looking around for Siwon and Sonny.

“Probably snogging in the bathroom...” Eric said, rolling his eyes. “Wait...making out?!” Harry exclaimed, eyes widening. “Yup. You heard that right. Also, you owe us 30 pounds each.” Dele answered, smirking. “Jesus...” Harry said, shaking his head in disbelief. 

A few minutes later, both Siwon and Sonny came into the office, Siwon smiling and Sonny panting, both their lips were swollen. Sonny had a visible hickey on his neck as well, newly formed, evidence that they were having a make-out session. 

“Had a good time, didn’t you?” They both nodded. “Nice to know. Now get back to work, lovebirds.” They headed to their desks, smiling to themselves. 

Now, glares were not thrown around the office, they were now more like heart eyes.


End file.
